Talk:Catholicism
USA's information on Catholicism is all over the board. First it "flourished . . . in points south Hanover." Then Protestants "predominated here, but not to the extent they did on the other side of the Atlantic." And now most recently the Frenchy Assemblyman "will find precious few who share the Roman faith in New Hastings." And I'm not even through the first 100 pages! At this rate of whittling-down I'm afraid I'll soon learn that the faith never existed. Turtle Fan 03:02, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't see anything that contradictory in the first two sentences. Catholicism flourishes, but Protestantism is still dominant, barely. :New Hastings--yeah, that should be Catholic by the logic of the first sentence. TR 04:15, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::The first two mesh all right but the second does seem to whittle the first a bit. The third is where my real concern lies. Turtle Fan 05:49, 2 December 2008 (UTC) GWI "The Catholic Church generally supported the Central Powers during the Great War. The Central Powers created the Catholic nations of Quebec, Ireland, and Poland out of territories American and German forces had occupied from what had once been Protestant or Eastern Orthodox countries, and the Catholic Church encouraged collaboration with the occupiers. At least one collaborationist priest, Pascal Talon, was rewarded with elevation to the office of Bishop of the newly-created Diocese of Riviere-du-Loup, which was formed to celebrate the founding of the independent Republic." I think the time to revise if not remove this paragraph may have come. It's heavily speculative. The elevation of a diocesan priest to bishop and especially the creation of a new diocese can only occur with the approval of Rome, and the fact that Talon's promotion coincided so closely with the Central Powers making good on Quebecois separatism certainly points in a certain direction. So does common sense; the Quebecois church would be more prestigious and influential in a nation with an elected government answerable to a Catholic majority than in a province of a kingdom ruled by the British King-Emperor (though George V was, if I recall correctly, fairly reconciliatory toward the Vatican; I believe for instance that he asked to have the line "Confound their popish tricks" changed to "Confound their knavish tricks" in "God Save the King"). Ditto Ireland and Poland, but that doesn't mean the Pope (whose OTL alter ego spent Vatican gold almost prodigally on war relief charities and pleaded with the leaders of the combatants to find a negotiated peace from the first day of WWI to the last) was sitting on the sidelines rooting for the CP in general, let alone actively supporting them; and even if he were, that wouldn't mean the whole Church was behind him on that. In matters so clearly temporal, the Pope is no more infallible than anyone else. Turtle Fan 07:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that could stand some trimming. TR 20:11, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I don't object to it being changed. ML4E 20:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC)